marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Fury (Earth-TRN562)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN562 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Academy, New York City, New York; formerly Triskelion, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Eye-patch over left eye | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Headmaster, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director, spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = TinyCo; David Nakayama; Allen Warner | First = | HistoryText = To combat the growing power of Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury gathered aspiring heroes in order to train them to battle Hydra. Nick Fury's trial After the Avengers Academy saved the world yet again, this time from a Klyntar invasion caused by the Sinister Six, the Kingpin took that opportunity, to take Fury to trial, believing all they have been doing was causing destruction while not taking any responsibility for it. Fury was keeping an eye on Kingpin's actions for a while, and knew his true intentions, so he accepted the trial, and decided to hire Matt Murdock as his lawyer. When the students finally uncovered Kingpin's plans, Fury revealed that he was actually in control of the whole trial, he was controlling Loki who was acting as Kingpin's prosecutor, and the Punisher who was also working with him for a long time keeping an eye on Kingpin, who though he was his enforcer. Fury went through all this to expose Kingpin, and recruit the superhuman students from the Hell's Kitchen School for Troubled Youth to the Avengers Academy. Legends Assemble Fury and the rest of Avengers Academy faculty were abducted by a villain coalition started by A.I.M.'s Scientist Supreme, the villains launched a surprise attack in the form of a tidal wave to stun the students, and capture the faculty. The heroes were able to free Odin, and with his help free the rest of the faculty including Fury. Fury finally jumped into action himself and helped the students defeat the villains. It was also at this point that Fury was revealed to be in possession of the Infinity Gauntlet. Black Widow once again confronted Fury, asking him to reveal his secrets and why he had the Infinity Gauntlet with him, Fury told her he had one Infinity Gauntlet, revealing to her that there was another one. Fury told her that by using it he would draw unwanted attention to the Academy, by entities that they do not want to mess with, that was the reason he was hiding it. After being freed, Fury was alerted by Administrator Potts that they were contacted by their allies from Xandar, the Attilan Academy and someone who was talking in Potts head, that they were reading to go public if he needed their help. Preparing for the worst, Fury sent Ms. Marvel to talk with the Inhuman Royal Family at Attilan Academy, Queen Medusa said they would help them, but only if another unnamed school also revealed themselves before them. Fury also had Pepper contact a mysterious group called the Secret Seven, they told Fury if there was no other option they would help, but right now they were in a similar situation and would rather remain hidden, only helping as a last resort. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Nick Fury of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Quinjet * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Weapons = * Infinity Gauntlet | Notes = * Even though Fury was in the game from the start he only became playable in March 2017 as part of the Legends Assemble event. | Trivia = * Director Fury dislikes sorcerers and telpaths. * Nick Fury was only afraid of two people, Rescue and an unidentified person not on Earth. * Loki's nickname for Fury was Patch-Man. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:One Eye Category:Fury Family Category:Weapons Expert Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Military Personnel Category:Infinity Gauntlet wielders Category:2016 Character Debuts